Meeting the Reigai
As Kenshiro – earlier calling himself Nanashi -- made his escape from the barracks of the seventh division he couldn’t help but feel that his integrator, Shin Nagakura, had allowed him to do so. The signs were obvious for anyone fit to pick up on them. The guards talking about secret passageways, bringing him food to restore his flagging strength and finally them leaving his cell deserted. The people on patrol around the barracks also seemed to ignore anywhere he went. It didn’t fit right with him, yet he couldn’t understand why. He had tried to kill Tedasuke Shiba. They had captured him, and now they were setting him free? .]] Right now he was in Shin’s secret passageway which, according to the guards outside his cell, led to the sewers. From there he’d be fit to walk the streets of the Seireitei in the Shinigami outfit left within his cell. Getting that far was easy. He even encountered some members of the fourth division sweeping and cleaning, and each greeted him without a word of alarm. One even stopped to chat with him, saying he hated the discrimination of his job. His name was Koga Hayashi and, after thirty or so minutes of talking in the sewers, Kenshiro found himself with an unlikely companion who knew nothing about him. So Shin hadn’t alerted anyone? It was safe to assume that only he and the other who’d rescued Tedasuke knew he were even here. Koga made that obvious. The Seireitei wasn’t busy by any stretch. Night had fallen and the districts where mostly deserted safe for the patrolmen – each baring the symbol of the seventh division on arm or headbands. Was it another ploy? Or just a sign to say “yes, we’re here, and we know you are too”. With Koga’s help he avoided almost everyone. Only once did he have to resort to violence, and that was when he knocked a member of the eleventh division unconscious for hassling Koga. Deciding he needed to contact Raiden, Kenshiro took off in the direction of the outlying Rukongai with Koga guiding him at certain points, where he’d wait and compos himself. If anyone was following him he could deal with them then. Yes, that was the best idea. Right now he was basically alone – Koga couldn’t fight -- and in enemy territory. If he where caught again and people became knowledgeable about it, then it could also have adverse consequences for Heisekai. He’d be forced to life as an exile if he was allowed to life at all, and Koga would probably be executed for aiding him. ---- Shin watched from afar. So far his plan was going without a hitch. The man calling himself Nanashi had escaped easily enough, and found his secret passageway afterwards. He was now striking towards the Rukongai with a willing ally from the fourth division, so Shin followed him. What he did with the fourth division member depended on whether or not he followed willingly or not. ‘Captain Nagakura, can I ask what your intentions are?’ a voice said to his right. ‘Aside nearly jumping out of my skin? I’m following up some leads.’ He turned to see a bandaged Tedasuke Shiba. ‘I take it you haven’t been cleared for active duty?’ He shrugged his shoulders. ‘He didn’t say as much, but I read between the lines.’ ‘Tadashi’s good at that. Ah well, I could use the extra eyes. Just don’t push yourself, alright? You aren’t any use to anyone in a hospital bed.’ Tedasuke merely laughed. ‘Why, Captain Nagakura, that almost sounded like praise.’ ‘Yeah well, don’t tell anyone. I’ve got a reputation to think of. C’mon, we’ve wasted enough time.’ Amazing how Shin could be serious when the situation demanded the need. The two bounded off towards their targets while maintaining distance. ---- Anko Tayuya, dressed in a tan tunic over a short-sleeved black shirt, a pair of tight-fitting black shorts, and a pair of black sandals, watched from her seat atop a thick branch beneath the shade of a large tree as her partner, Gengetsu, spoke to two figures her master had only recently completed. Anko herself shivered at the sight. Her dark pink-coloured hair was blowing in the wind and she used that as an excuse for the shiver, claiming it was cold. Both of the individuals that caused said shiver had silver hair and demonic red eyes, which immediately set them apart from the captains they had been modelled after. Why Bansui had made them even Anko couldn’t guess, but it was obvious that he intended to strike against the captains tonight. Echo and Hamon stood ready and willing. ‘You’re targets are Shin Nagakura and Tadashi Kori. Our master wants them dealt with quickly. Do you understand?’ They both nodded. ‘Good. Our sources tell us that Shin Nagakura is travelling to the Rukongai, in the company of the third seat of the eleventh division. If he resists, you are to kill him too.’ Gengetsu finished the speech with a sigh. Anko kicked off from the tree and approached the three. ‘Shin chases a Shinigami called Kenshiro Hatake. He was hired by our associate, Raiden Yasuhiro, to kill Tedasuke. You will dispose of Kenshiro as well.’ The two Reigai looked at one another, grins wide… ‘This will be interesting.’ Genetsu claimed. ‘Whatever you say. I think we're wasting our time.’ ---- ‘I thought you knew this area,’ Kenshiro complained. ‘I know the Seireitei, and districts one through five of the north, south, east and west Rukon. I said nothing about this one!’ Koga shot back. It was quite amazing how well these two were getting on despite the fact they hardly knew anything about one another. Kenshiro found that Koga was far from trusting either. Sure he decided to come with him, but that didn’t mean trust followed. Koga kept his guard up as much as Kenshiro did, which was to say a lot. Their hands never strayed far from their zanpakutō. Wait a minute! Why was a member of the fourth carrying their zanpakutō around with them? Could he be a part of Shin’s scheme too!? Cursing himself for an idiot, Kenshiro took a deep breathe and acted like nothing was bothering him. ‘Okay, okay, I get it!’ Kenshiro bit back. Jeez, this was becoming a hassle. At least when he worked for Raiden he got all the directions that he needed. Now he was truly wishing for a guide who knew where he was going. Saying they where lost would be the biggest understatement of the century yet Kenshiro kept going. He figured the farther he got from the Seireitei the closer he was to safety, and Koga agreed with him. ‘I think we’re being followed,’ Koga said at last. Kenshiro felt like he had cross-hairs set on his shoulder blades, which didn’t half make him feel uneasy. Turning swiftly he loosed a bolt of blue lightning from his fingertip which was promptly reflected into the heavens. Before the bolt dissipated two individuals flash-stepped into the vicinity, blades drew! Kenshiro spun again, un-sheathing his own zanpakutō midway through the manoeuvre, where he clashed with the silver-haired man attacking him! Koga was equally fast and had whipped his zanpakutō free – two dual-blades -- the second Kenshiro had fired the Byakurai. ‘Who are you!?’ Kenshiro demanded. His attacker looked almost identical to Shin Nagakura, only this one had demonic red eyes and silver-coloured hair spiked atop his head. Koga’s looked just like the one who’d rescued Tedasuke Shiba, only with the same distinct red eyes and silver hair as his comrade-in-arms. Silence greeted him. ‘Koga, are you alright?’ He needed to shout to be heard over the sound of scraping steel. ‘Yeah, I’m just cosy! What about you? And why does he look like the Captain of the eleventh division!?’ ‘I’m just fucking fantastic, Koga. This guy is a powerhouse!’ The captain-look-alikes vaulted back and moved in again for the attack, only this time Shin’s look-alike came in with his fists raised. Kenshiro leapt back and nearly leapt out of his skin, for Koga had similar ideas, and now both stood back-to-back. Boy he hated Hakuda! He’d take a sword battle over Hakuda any day of the week. As a result he was soundly beaten, while Koga managed to repel Tadashi’s look-alike before rounding on Shin’s, where he sent him skidding back as well with a Kidō spell that looked a lot like Sōkatsui. The spell brushed the top of Kenshiro’s back as it flew past. ‘I thought you where a member of the fourth division?’ Kenshiro could hardly believe it! ‘Yeah, I’m a member of the fourth, but I’m also a combat medic. If the medic gets killed, what use is he to everyone else? So my father taught me to defend myself. You take Tadashi there. He favours a sword.’ So Kenshiro and Koga switched opponents, and things started to look a lot better from there onwards. Tadashi’s look-alike was strong and agile, but he was nowhere near as fast as Kenshiro had seen Tadashi move. He was skilled sure, but Kenshiro was a sell-sword. He was a proficient combatant and adapted quickly. And Koga seemed to know his way about a battlefield as well. He was calm and collected, with a solid defence. He rarely attacked but when he did he done so quickly, whether that was with Zanjutsu or Hakuda. But all fighting suddenly ceased as an explosion Kenshiro could only guess was Kidō powered pushed the look-alikes back. ‘Boy oh boy, oh boy,’ a voice said from the smoke. ‘I was expecting to catch an asshole tonight, and instead I face down two Reigai. This is just lovely.’ The figure was none-other than Shin Nagakura, who stepped forward with Tedasuke Shiba at his side. Coating Shin’s limbs was an aura of shifting white light, which he directed with a click of his fingers. Another explosion resounded throughout the area, and the two beings Shin identified as Reigai began to retreat. ‘Yeah, that’s what I thought. You ain’t even close to being as strong as us, are you?’ Two quicker finger snaps sounded with explosions following suit. ‘Tedasuke,’ the captain said. ‘Let the song of Roland be Sung, Durandal!’ His zanpakutō transformed into a massive cleaver which the third seat hefted with incredible ease. ‘Jūyon: Ryōdan,’ He performed the swordsmanship technique roughly one-hundred feet away from the Reigai, which Shin’s explosions had forced together. The two-handed strike he employed split the ground as though a fissure were imminent, and loosed a powerful white-hued wave which engulfed both Reigai, causing them to slump to the floor, where Shin snapped his finger one last time. The explosion engulfed them completely, leaving the ground smoking and the Reigai unconscious. ‘Now,’ and Shin turned his attention towards Kenshiro and Koga. ‘What am I going to do with you two? Nanashi, I’m a fair man, and your new friend will see that too. Nanashi, in exchange for your freedom, I want information. Who hired you?’ ‘Shin, are you sure about this?’ But Shin merely ignored Tedasuke. ‘… Raiden Yasuhiro, lieutenant of the eleventh division.’ Kenshiro said at last. ‘I thought as much. Thank you. As for you,’ and he turned to Koga, ‘… Tedasuke, do you remember seeing that fourth division member escape to parts unknown whilst we dealt with the Reigai?’ ‘Now that you mention it, Captain, I did. He slipped right through our fingers. I’m afraid we were careless.’ Kenshiro and Koga stood gaping, not really sure what was going on. ‘Well? Are you running away or not?’ At Shin’s urging the new-found allies sped away, Raiden be damned. ‘What just happened?’ Koga asked. Kenshiro didn’t have the foggiest, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to stay around to find out… He had to get back to Heisekai. ‘Hey, you wanna come to Heisekai with me? I know a job that’ll be perfect for you.’ 'Sure, why not?' ---- ‘You wanna explain why we’ve got Reigai’s running around that look and fight like us?’ Tadashi asked. He’d been woken, and wore nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and a light kimono that draped his shoulders. ‘No idea, but it was Raiden who ordered the hit on Tedasuke.’ That got Tadashi’s attention. ‘The assassin told me when I asked, so I lot him go, along with that Koga fella from the fourth.’ Shin and Tadashi were within the Kori Estate, which was located within the Seireitei. Right now the two captains where seated in the small room off Tadashi’s sleeping quarters, where he often took reports that where delivered in the dead of night. Small and plain, the room was basically an office. Sound proof too, because the things discussed here were often quiet important. Tadashi sat on his armchair as a small fire blazed. Shin was seated on the floor, his only comfort the cushion he was seated on. ‘I don’t imagine that Kakyoku will like that… but what she doesn’t know won’t hurt her.’ This was the last thing Tadashi needed. He’d suspected Raiden for a long time now, but now that he had proof… ‘We need more, don’t we?’ ‘This just proves that we’re right to suspect him. Tell Zura and Mariko to be careful, too. I think the only reason Tedasuke was targeted is because Raiden thought that it was him who’d been tailing him in the Rukongai.’ It was yet another reason for Tadashi to worry over his children’s safety. Now he wished he hadn’t gotten them involved at all. ‘… We need to close this, Shin, before someone we love turns up dead. Now, I trust you’ve got these Reigai detained?’ ‘They’re in Nishiendo. Some of my contacts in the Ryū Order where out there, and they agreed to it without much coaxing on my part.’ ‘I’ll head out there tomorrow and see what the deal is. Tell me… how like us where they?’ ‘We don’t need to worry about anyone impersonating us -- they look the same sure, but their eyes and hair are red and silver. Last time I checked ours weren’t. How do they fight? Like us… only they’re weaker. I’d say the data used to create ‘em was old; when we were still seated officers old, though they have managed to improve themselves regardless.’ ‘… Can’t you be the herald of good news for a change?’ ‘Why break the tradition?’ And the two captains then retired, putting yet another strange day behind them. ---- Next Story > Meeting the Crew: The Serenity.